


Soul

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode tie-in, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of souls and commitment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul

 

I stare at the small, blonde haired vampire in disbelief. That couldn’t be right. “The two of you we’re involved?” I enquire softly, sneaking a glance at Angel out of the corner of my eye.

Darla smiles enough to show fangs. “For several generations,” she drawls, in a soft voice that still carries hints of the upper classes. She glances at Angel, her yellow eyes speaking of memories long past.

I swallow the lump in my throat, suddenly nervous. “How long?” I ask softly, my voice quivering.

Darla laughs at me then, a little giggle of amusement. “ 150 years,” she says proudly. Looking at Angel she raises her eyebrows mockingly. “We carved a path of destruction across Europe, so much blood and mayhem! Oh! He used to be such a bad boy! Remember Angelus, Budapest, turn of the century?” she laughs again.

I chill creeps up my spine. “Angelus?”

“That’s what he used to be called.”

“It’s Angel now.” I hear Angel say in annoyance. I turn towards him again and see that he is glaring at Darla. He feels my eyes on him and turns his eyes to me, he is angry.

“Oh yes…” whispers Darla mockingly, steel in her voice. “It’s always Angel now. Never Angelus! Not since those gypsy’s gave you that filthy soul,” she spits.

“A soul?” ok … now I’m confused! I look at Angel again. “You have a soul?”

He looks away embarrassed. “In 1898, I fed of a gypsy girl, dumb as a post, but a favorite among her clan… they conjured up the perfect punishment for me.”

“Returning you’re soul? Doesn’t seem like a punishment to me?” I say annoyed.

Darla laughs again. “Stupid girl! When you become a vampire the demon takes you’re body but it doesn’t take you’re soul. That just goes.”

“You have no idea what it is like to have done the things I’ve done and to care,” Angel whispers to me softly.

“So you left? You couldn’t face the things you’ve done so you left?” I say to him, finally beginning to understand. Embarrassed Angel looks away avoiding my gaze.

“Yes,” snaps Darla, her eyes hard as she glared at Angel in hatred. “We we’re together for 150 years, then a stupid soul makes him take off and leave.” She pauses then, glaring at both of us. “We were meant to be together forever,” she adds softly.

“Wow,” I breathe. I glance over at Angel and find him looking at Darla in confusion. He senses my eyes on him, turns and smiles at me. My heart skips a beat as I see the love in his eyes, I smile back at him. “And I thought human guys were afraid of commitment!” I quip with a laugh, “they have nothing on vampires!”

 


End file.
